Meet Up
by LilSwagga
Summary: Paul helps Dawn in the forest and Dawn wants him to join her in a contest. Ikarishipping DawnxPaul
1. Stuck Together

**A/N: I'm taking time off out of the Endzone/Law of Talos fandom. Here is Pokemon, featuring Ikarishipping. I'm not sure if I even like this couple XD**

**I'm also trying to get back to third person view so please, don't flame ^^;**

**R&R Please and Enjoy :3~**

A blue-haired girl sat down, feeding her pokemon some berries. A purple haired trainer sighed.

"Hurry up. Your stupid squirrel can wait."

The pokemon heard this remark and growled. He ignored it and kept walking forward.

"Paul, why do you have to be so rude?" Dawn shouted from afar. She held her Pachirisu in her hands. The rude trainer looked back at the remark.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Ash?" He said, clutching his poke ball in his hand. Dawn took a step back, trying to view his emotion.

"I-I…Ugh!" She shouted, walking the other way. Paul looked at her and sighed. "Look, I don't like this idea either, but we need to get out of here." He looked around the forest.

Dawn sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." She held out her hand as an apology. Paul looked at her and rolled his eyes. She pouted. "Ugh!" She screamed as the trainer turned around and kept walking.

The forest was quiet, until Dawn screamed. "Look, if-" He glanced at the rookie trainer, laying in a mudslide.

She was covered in mud and rocks, which made Paul smirk. "Did I have to mention mudslides to you?"

The girl groaned at him. It was a total embarrassment for her. Even for the squirrel itself.

Dawn stared at him as he held out his hand. She blushed and turned away. "Just grab my hand." He said, noticing her blush.

The girl got up, brushing herself off. "Thanks.." she muttered and kept holding his hand. Paul stared at her. "Why are you still holding my hand?" He asked.

"Because I like it…" She whispered. "Huh?" "I said, sorry." Paul blinked and nodded. "No need to be. You could if you want." He said. Dawn gawked, but still held on.

"Surprisingly…I like it." Paul murmured. Dawn couldn't hear because she was in her own trance of thoughts. (no kidding)

"Why did you follow me?" Paul asked. Dawn froze for a minute and sighed. "I don't know…I guess it's because I-" she rose her head up and saw Paul's expression. He was actually interested.

"B-Because I…" She frowned. "W-Why do you keep staring at me like that?" She shouted. He shrugged. "I thought you wanted attention…don't you always want that?" He said, slyly. Dawn blinked. "Y-Yes, wait, n-no, huh…N-Not from you!" She said, crossing her arms.

"So, you don't want to hold my hand anymore?" Dawn blushed at his remark. "Why are you so stubborn?" She said. "…Because you like it….don't you?"

That immediately froze Dawn. She looked at him, shuffling with her hands. The pokemon snickered. "…Well, don't you?" Paul asked again.

She slouched and mumbled. "I couldn't hear you." He said. The girl mumbled again. "Huh?". "Yes I like it!" She screamed. Paul nodded.

"…Let's just keep walking." He said, acting like he didn't hear it. Actually, he was quite pleased she would like him in that sort of way.

"What? I just confessed and all you say is-" "Let's just keep walking" She said, mocking him. Paul growled at her sound of voice.

"Yes, it's dark out. We can barely see a thing. Actually, I can't see you." He said. Dawn looked around. He was right, she couldn't see anything.

"Look, just find me." He said, waiting for the coordinator to find him. Dawn knew where he was, but just wanted to play a little game…that she would enjoy.

She jumped on him unexpectedly, kissing him. The trainer's noises were muffled. She knew that Paul would throw her off him.

Instead, he just kissed back. It was her turn to squeal. He let go, smirking. "How'd you know I was going to trick you?" She said, spitting his saliva out of her mouth.

"..Who says I was going to trick you back?" He said (Smooth xD). Dawn gawked a bit. This time, she was spitting his saliva out for real. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Dawn shouted.

Paul laid back against a tree as Dawn was still spitting. "It wasn't that bad. I thought you wanted that." He said, calmly. Dawn looked at him.

"How did you-?" He smirked. "I just know things." Dawn looked at the ground, thinking. Paul stared at her, admiring the moment.

"Actually, I liked it." He murmured. He walked towards Dawn, waiting for her. "So…you do like me?" She asked. He blinked and turned his head away. "I only did that just to make sure you're quiet." He said. This time he was trying to hide his blushes.

She got closer to his face, grinning. "Are you sure?" She asked. Instead of being irritated if Ash did that, he smiled. "I'm sure." He said, gently pushing her back.

Dawn blinked and giggled. "Now that we're in a calm mood, you got to help me get to Ash and them!" She said, holding her hands together. He rolled his eyes. "What for?" He asked.

"See, I'm going to my contest and-" He put his hand in front of her face. "Enough. I could hear your friends nearby. I'll take you to them, then I have to go." He said, and held her hand, running as fast as they can.

"Dawn! Where are you?"

Shouts nearby were heard by the two. Paul let go of her hand and stared at her. "There. Just turn around the corner and you'll see them." He was about to leave, until Dawn stopped him.

"Can you join us?" She asked. He shook his head and ran off. The girl frowned and turned around the corner, to reunite with her friends.

_

**A/N: I actually like this couple…Weird. Anyways, chapter 2 will be posted later I think. I know it was short. My bad.**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Contestants, BEGIN

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter, sadly. But don't worry, only a few more chapters to go! -shot-**

**Enjoy~**

"Dawn, wake up." Ash shook the girl awake. She opened her eyes, staring at the trainer trying to wake her up. "I'm up." She smiled.

"Come on, I need to get my badge today!" Ash said, getting dressed.

Dawn got up, still thinking about last night. "Well today's the big day…" She said to herself, fixing up her hair. Her piplup jumped onto her lap, smiling.

The three got ready and walked towards their destination. Dawn saw Ash and Brock talking, and couldn't help but listen in. "What am I suppose to do, Brock? I don't even know if she likes Paul….ok then." She heard Ash say. She blinked and kept on walking.

"H-Hurry! I want to be early!" Dawn shouted, trying to forget the conversation. The trio were at the Grand Festival, were everything was a fair. They were awed.

"I'll be at the contest…see you guys afterwards?" She asked, nervously. They nodded and went their separate ways. Dawn walked amongst the crowd until she reached the contest,

The girl heard her friend Zoey talking. "Why are you here?" She shouted. "That's none of your business." Dawn gasped. It was Paul. "Are you here to see Dawn?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Paul nodded. "Yes, I am here to see the girl. She needs to give me an explanation of why she was afraid to battle me." Dawn guessed he saw her because he gave a quick smile to her before Zoey could see. She gave him a thumbs up and hurried in.

"I wasn't afraid to battle, I just had to leave my pokemon to rest!" Dawn said, doing her best in the act. "Come on Dawn, mind this loser." The red-headed girl said and left.

Once Zoey left, Dawn smiled. "Why'd you come here?" She asked, happily. He frowned as usual. "I was going to the gym and you mentioned this…contest..plus, your little friend isn't here." He said, crossing his arms.

Dawn nudged him a little. "Do well….?" He said. She frowned. "Dawn." Paul nodded. "Yes, whatever." And with that he left. She smiled once he turned around. "I guess I do-"

"THE CONTEST IS ABOUT TO START. EVERYONE TAKE THEIR PLACES."

Dawn gasped and ran out from backstage into the spotlight.

The contest was almost over, and Dawn was in first place. "Now all I need to do is win the final round!" She said with determination.

"HOW OUTSTANDING! DAWN AND HER PIPLUP HAVE FINISHED IN FIRST PLACE! HER NEXT OPPONENT IS…ZOEY AND HER GLAMEOW!"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh no!" She groaned. "Now I'll never win!" She cried out. Her piplup tugged at her dress. Dawn nodded and went out to face Zoey.

"AND THE ROUND STARTS…..NOW!"

Dawn made her piplup do all sorts of things. The crowd looked in awe. Glameow jumped up against the water bubbles, hitting them with her Charm. The audience cheered. Sweat dripped from Dawn's forehead.

"She's too good!" She said. Dawn looked up at the stands, Paul giving her a smirk. "Ugh, that's making it even worse…"

Dawn snapped her fingers. She whispered something to the little bird. It jumped up, using Whirlpool. Glameow's hearts whirled around it, making the audience cheer even louder.

"THAT'S THE END OF THE FINAL ROUND, LET'S SEE WHO WON."

Dawn looked up at the screen:

ZOEY: 50

DAWN: 53

Dawn and Piplup cheered. Zoey bent down to her Glameow, comforting it.

Paul still gave his trademark smirk. Dawn looked up, waving. He chuckled.

After the contest, Dawn met up with the mean trainer. "Aren't you glad I won?" Dawn asked, still cheery. He shrugged. "I don't know, I don't express." She giggled and held his hand.

"We still have to go to the gym, right?" She asked.

"We?" He said muttering it low. Dawn was still giggling as she ran with Paul. 

**A/N: Lol DARN YOU DAWN X3. The next chapter is going to be posted maybe later…I'm not sure yet. X3**

**Did I make them OOC? I hate when I do that. (Im stupid durr) Please tell me and I'll fix it. Gah, I'm a dummy -.-**

**R&R Please.**


End file.
